Displays of Dominance
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: Mukuro is captured by the Vongola, and has an intimate encounter with Decimo. 2769 (yes in that order), smut, bondage. Sooooort of hurt/comfort? Labeling it that anyway because none of the other genres really fit.


A/Ns: A belated thing for Mukuro's birthday. 8D (Though really it's more of a present for Tsuna whoops lol.) But yeah anyway pretend this was posted on June 9th. *coughs*

Warnings: SMUT, bondage-type situation, mild hints of plot. (Not so much Porn With Plot as it is Porn with Context I guess?)

* * *

Displays of Dominance

* * *

If Tsuna hadn't felt the telltale shiver that marked Mukuro's proximity, he wasn't sure he'd have believed it when Hayato reported his capture. Then again, it had been Kyouya and Takeshi who'd brought him in, and those two made for a truly devastating team.

The nineteen-year-old boss of the Vongola waved his subordinates away and gave instructions that he not be interrupted under any circumstances, then proceeded to the basement.

This mansion was the most out-of-the-way residence belonging to the famiglia, used for information acquisition – as such, it was outfitted for international communications, hacking, and torture.

Guess which one the basement was used for.

Tsuna paused in the doorway of the room Mukuro had been confined to, setting eyes on his alleged Mist Guardian for the first time in four and a half years.

He'd been stripped naked, his hands bound above his head by chains suspended from the ceiling. He was on his knees, iron cuffs embedded in the floor holding his ankles in place. He'd been gagged with a leather strap, and blindfolded, too. Even his signature pineapple hairstyle had been undone, and of course the Mist Earrings had been removed. His wounds from his fight with Kyouya and Takeshi hadn't been treated, either, and several of them still bled freely.

Tsuna sighed, and made a note to remind Hayato that Kyouya wasn't allowed to make arrangements for prisoners, especially not ones whom he'd been nursing a grudge against for years. Then he stepped into the room fully and closed the door, locking it as well.

At the sound, Mukuro's body tensed, and he tried to turn towards Tsuna.

"Shh," Tsuna murmured, undoing the blindfold. "It's just me. See?"

The hatred in Mukuro's eyes dimmed when he recognized Tsuna, but that didn't blunt the cold rage and promise of vengeance glittering there. Tsuna supposed he should just be glad that Mukuro didn't outright hate him.

Wordlessly, Tsuna pulled over the cart with the medical supplies and began cleaning Mukuro's wounds. Mukuro watched him, and Tsuna could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind. Formulating possible plans of escape, he didn't doubt. He also didn't doubt that, given enough time to form a plan (and send his mind wandering in search of one of his vessels), Mukuro could break out even under these circumstances. As shaming a set-up as this was, it was still no Vindice water dungeon.

That was fine, though. He didn't intend to keep Mukuro locked up anyway. Reborn and Hayato and the others would be mad at him, but when it came to one of his friends – and despite everything, he still counted Mukuro as a friend – Tsuna just couldn't put the interests of the Vongola first.

Tsuna moved around behind the taller man, straddling his legs to begin treating his back. Mukuro could turn his head just enough to keep one eye pinned on him. Other than one slash to his side, nothing on Mukuro's back was worse than bruises, but they were ugly bruises, and Mukuro twitched when Tsuna's fingers ghosted over some of them.

"Kyouya attacked you from behind, huh," Tsuna said quietly. "Well, given the tactics _you _usually use, I don't think you have any room to complain about that."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, and with a soft exhale, he turned his head away.

Tsuna's lips quirked into a sad smile. He pulled his hands back, and, concentrating, ignited just enough of a Sky Flame to have them glowing orange.

Mukuro gave a startled jerk when warm hands cloaked in the Sky's harmony began rubbing gentle circles on his back. But as Tsuna began to massage his neck and shoulders, inch by inch, the tension in Mukuro's body was grudgingly soothed away.

Tsuna knew this was probably a bad idea. An idea that would hurt his other Guardians if they ever found out about it, anyway. But something about having Mukuro naked and defenseless and completely in his power excited him. He was a little ashamed of feeling that way, but even after such a short time as a mafia boss, shame and embarrassment were becoming dead, meaningless feelings.

Besides, this was _Mukuro._ Who _wouldn't _be a little excited to have complete control over him?

Well, not _complete _control. Which was why part of Tsuna wanted to coax Mukuro into giving it to him.

His hands traced Mukuro's shoulder blades, converging on his spine and then flaring out to settle on his hips, thumbs rubbing in comforting circles. Tsuna let his head tip forward to rest against Mukuro's back, and for a long minute he just sat there, breathing in Mukuro's scent, half-buried beneath the smell of sweat and blood.

Mukuro's breathing had evened out too, he noticed idly. While it couldn't be said that he was completely relaxed, he seemed to be relatively comfortable – or as comfortable as he could be, given his restraints. Turning his head to press his ear against Mukuro's back, Tsuna could hear the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Ne, Mukuro," Tsuna murmured. When Mukuro made a questioning sound, Tsuna went on, "Would it be alright if I have sex with you?"

Mukuro stilled, and Tsuna could hear his heart rate increase. He felt Mukuro's muscles shift as the man tried to turn around and look at him, but he kept his cheek pressed against Mukuro's spine and didn't look up.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Tsuna added absently, shifting his hands up to rest on Mukuro's ribcage, a much less potentially threatening place for them.

He knew if he offered to release Mukuro in exchange, or undo his restraints – or even just one set of his restraints – Mukuro would agree in a heartbeat, but Tsuna didn't want that. That wasn't Mukuro being _alright _with sex, that was Mukuro seeing sex as an acceptable price to pay for gaining some advantages in return.

Tsuna didn't want to make a deal on equal terms. He wanted Mukuro to submit to him. A fact which he was sure Mukuro must have realized by now.

Tsuna tried to remember when it was that it had first sunk in that he was surrounded by attractive men. Around fifteen, he thought. But it hadn't started to really _matter _until sixteen, when he'd begun to react to some of them the way he reacted to Kyoko or Haru.

By then he'd been the official boss of the Vongola, with two years' worth of accumulated confidence, and he'd worked up the nerve to experiment.

Tsuna still preferred _dating _Kyoko, and he enjoyed having sex with her on equal terms, letting her lead as often as he himself did. But sometimes Vongola Decimo craved the thrill of dominating his subordinates.

Guilt was another emotion that had been gradually eroded away by giving in to the terms of Nono's will and becoming a mafia boss in fact as well as in name.

Tsuna was pulled from his thoughts by Mukuro making a soft sound of assent.

Tsuna smiled, and placed a gentle kiss at the base of Mukuro's neck. He stood briefly to take off his clothes, then straddled Mukuro's legs again, lips tugging wider when Mukuro twitched in response to Tsuna's cock brushing against his skin.

Tsuna took a tube of lubricant off the medical cart, rubbed some into his hands, then casually inserted one finger into Mukuro's ass. Mukuro grunted.

He was surprisingly tight, Tsuna thought idly as he waited for Mukuro's muscles to relax, then inserted a second finger. Then again, Tsuna doubted Mukuro had ever let anyone top him before – come to think of it, Tsuna wasn't even sure if he'd had sex with a man before, or honestly if he'd ever had sex at all before – so maybe that shouldn't have been unexpected.

While it didn't seem _plausible _that a man as beautiful and surrounded by people who idolized him as Mukuro had never had sex before, it was a pleasing thought to harbor. And so long as Tsuna never asked, he doubted Mukuro would tell him one way or the other.

Once Mukuro seemed relaxed enough, Tsuna removed his fingers and began to lubricate his erection. He pressed his thumbs into Mukuro's ass cheeks, prying his entrance wider as Tsuna pushed the head of his cock inside.

Inch by inch, he went deeper. Tsuna nuzzled the spot where Mukuro's neck joined his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Mukuro's pulse jumping against his cheek and the sound of Mukuro trying to control his ragged breathing as much as he enjoyed the muscles flinching around him.

Tsuna let out a purr of pleasure when he was finally sheathed to his base, his own heart jumping excitedly as lust pumped through him. Both he and Mukuro had accumulated a sheen of sweat already, and Mukuro's breaths were becoming more and more ragged, likely doubly so due to being forced to breathe through his nose. Lifting his head to glance over Mukuro's shoulder, Tsuna could see that the other man was aroused as well, and probably had been for a while.

Good. Tsuna had his own plans for that. Plans Mukuro probably wouldn't appreciate, but hopefully he'd at least enjoy it.

Putting all thoughts of Mukuro's needs aside for the moment, Tsuna focused on his own, and began to thrust.

The chains restraining Mukuro's arms clanked and jangled, Tsuna's fingernails digging into Mukuro's chest as he sent them rocking at a faster and faster pace.

Tsuna's breaths pitched higher as he approached his climax, and he bit down hard on Mukuro's shoulder to stifle his scream as he came.

Panting, Tsuna slumped against Mukuro, leaning his forehead against Mukuro's back as he tried to catch his breath.

Once his breathing and heart rate had settled, Tsuna stood, wiped himself down, and got dressed. Then he walked around so that he was facing Mukuro, and stood over him for a moment to admire the view.

Mukuro was dripping with sweat, chest heaving with ragged breaths, cock straining and erect. His hair was damp where it touched his skin and stuck to his face, and the hooded eyes locked on Tsuna were glazed with lust, blurring what might have been resigned respect.

Smiling, Tsuna knelt beside him, and gently brushed Mukuro's hair out of his face before resting his palm against his cheek. Mukuro leaned into the touch, then looked annoyed to have done so.

Tsuna grinned, and took off the leather gag.

As Mukuro coughed, Tsuna leaned in and kissed him. His tongue tangled with Mukuro's until the other man grudgingly submitted, and when he finally pulled away Mukuro was panting harder than ever.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro rasped, sounding incredibly agitated, and when he opened his mouth to continue Tsuna placed a warning finger against his lips to quiet him.

"How likely am I to do anything you tell me to do?" Tsuna asked him, raising an eyebrow. Mukuro growled, but subsided. After pretending to consider for a moment – he already knew what he wanted to do – Tsuna shifted his finger under Mukuro's chin to tilt his head up, smiled beatifically, and said, "Say 'please.'"

Mukuro stiffened and glared at him.

Tsuna just continued to smile, and as he waited, he passed the time by stroking Mukuro's face and hair. Like a half-feral cat, Mukuro couldn't quite conceal how much he enjoyed Tsuna's touch, and his eyes slipped closed. When they opened again, three seconds later, there was a heated, lustful look in them that nevertheless seemed to wryly acknowledge the fact that he had well and truly lost.

Mukuro gave Tsuna a sultry smile, and purred, "Please?" in a tone that made Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

Tsuna bent closer and kissed him again, at the same time wrapping one arm around Mukuro's back, while the fingers of his other hand lightly clasped Mukuro's cock. Mukuro's hips bucked into the contact, his insistent growl turning into a throaty groan as Tsuna's grip tightened and he began to pump.

Tsuna disengaged from the kiss, pulling back just enough to watch Mukuro's face. With sweat dripping down, damp hair plastered to his skin, mouth panting heavily, and most of all, the heterochromatic eyes fixated solely on Tsuna, Mukuro looked more beautiful than ever.

Tsuna smiled, and increased his pace.

Mukuro moaned, ducking his head forward to butt against Tsuna's shoulder plaintively. Tsuna pressed a kiss into his hair, then, using his forehead to prop Mukuro's up, he captured Mukuro's lips in a desperate final kiss as Mukuro writhed with orgasm.

Tsuna shifted. He wiped his hand in Mukuro's hair – Mukuro growled – and then brushed his fingers against Mukuro's cheek as he stood and backed away, smiling at the shuddering man kneeling before him.

He turned as if to leave, then paused as if only just remembering something.

"Oh yeah," Tsuna said cheerfully, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys – to Mukuro's restraints and the room he was in – and dangling them in front of Mukuro's face. Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

Dropping them on the floor in front of Mukuro, Tsuna said sweetly, "Happy birthday," then ducked out of the room laughing as Mukuro snarled after him.

* * *

End A/Ns: I don't care what all y'all say, once he gains some confidence Tsuna is a total seme. ;D


End file.
